


Delta - Omega

by t0talcha0s



Category: BioShock
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, POV Augustus Sinclair, Second person POV, Sorta character study, in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't think him human, though you know he once was. You thought him a tin can with nothing in his head and you've never been happier to have been proved wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delta - Omega

What Tenenbaum passed onto you was a tin can, a lumbering old daddy with barnacles on his suit. His thick lead weight dangled down from his helmet and you wondered if you could lift it if you would find any trace of humanity underneath. You know he was once a handsome young man, Johnny Topside he was called, and he was the toast of Rapture. He had found this sunken city all on his own in a diving bell and then a diving bell was all he was. You know you're to blame, at least a little, for his current condition. You had gone up to him when he was just a young man in your prison and had him turned into Fontaine and turned into a mindless monster. 

_"Now if you want an early release that can be arranged, given you test out a theory of a friend of mine's."_ Is what you had said to him with your hand outstretched to the man that sat in your cell. He shook your hand, and you took him to be turned into what stood before you today.

You heard that he had died, Sofia Lamb's daughter was his little Sister and she just couldn't rightly stand that is what you heard. That was so long ago, you had all but forgotten about him, but today Tenenbaum radioed on asking for a favor. Tenenbaum was an old friend, you had always found quality companionship in her stained, cable-knit cardigans and withering glares an you were happy to help with the "herr Delta" she spoke of. 

You watched him walk, mindlessly you thought, into countless areas of danger, Ryan Amusements, Pauper's Drop, places no man ought to be going. But you didn't think him a man anymore. 

"Once we find Eleanor," you told him, knowing that because he's a big daddy that little girl would be all he cared about. "The sky's the limit." You told him a heart was a liability, you told him big daddies like he was were slaves, you told him you'd take him with you when you escaped the city, you told him so many things. 

Every time he came waltzing out of another arena covered in blood and spliced up you swore you could almost find the reflection of a man in his faceplate. You thought yourself mad, no man lived inside there, he wasn't a thinking man like Gracie said, he wasn't nothing but a tin can of bones and goop that sung whatever tune he could to get to his little sister. 

But now... Now you understand him fully. He's a working man with thoughts and brains and mercy; mercy you know you won't be on the receiving end of. The main bitch of Rapture, Sofia Lamb now, shoved you in a suit like you did to him, pumped you full of goop and did something to your brain so that now you can't control it yourself, but you know he can control his own. Subject Omega is what she calls you, an alpha series like him, but with a tongue like he doesn't have no more. 

"I-I'm sorry." You mumble out to him when you realize what you are, and what Sofia did, and what you did. You tell him you'd rather die a man, like he is, like you won't fully be for long, you tell him to take your lifeboat, to fulfill the promise to the surface that you gave him, and you thank him when he comes for you, rivet gun gleaming in the low light of Persephone. You know if he could he'd save you like he did the others, Grace, Gilbert, Stanley. You know that he's a man of compassion, he's no empty tin can, that despite what you did to him, what you had done to him, that he doesn't want to hurt you. But he has to. He has to escape to the surface, see the sunlight again. He's not a Rapture man, he didn't sign up for all this. 

You know he's not, you know he never truly was Subject Delta, no more then you're Subject Omega; he's Johnny Topside and that's where he belongs. 

"So long kid." You say, with a smile on your face that you know he can't see as he presses his rivet gun to your head, heavy rivets loaded. "Thank you." In the reflection of his faceplate you see an alpha series big daddy, but you know, like you know your own name, that that ain't all there is to see in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all it's 1 am, I'm super tired, I wrote this incomprehensible in 10 minutes, why is this in second person, this has no plot and is absolutely unedited so please point out its many flaws. 
> 
> My Tumblr's Barefootcosplayer


End file.
